Bug On The Wall
by Rosalie Duquesne
Summary: Slightly AU: Set mid-season 1. Tony is chosen for an undercover op to infiltrate Mossad. There he meets Ziva David. Will she compromise his mission? Eventual Tiva.
1. Chapter 1

_**Story:** Fly On The Wall (1/?)_

_**Author****:** Rosalie Duquesne_

_**Pairing:** Tony/Ziva_

_**Rating:** T (PG-13)_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS or its characters, nor do I have any knowledge of the activities of Mossad. This fanfiction is purely for entertainment purposes and not for monetary gain of any kind._

_**Summary:** Slightly AU. Set in mid season 1. Tony goes undercover in Tel Aviv by the orders of the director of NCIS, and, by extension, SecNav. While infiltrating Mossad he meets Ziva David, the daughter of the director of Mossad and is appointed to work with her. Eventual Tiva._

_**A/N:** Heyy my fellow Tiva fans ! I've had this idea for a while now and the words just decided to flow today. I've already written about 8 other chps, so they should be up at regular intervals, most probably like twice a week. I'm kinda nervous about this idea, never did an AU fic before :/ and I hope that it's taken seriously, because I have a long ride intended for this story. __The rest of the chps will be longer._ _Please review and tell me if you think I should continue ! Hope you guys really like it ! :)_

_**XXX**_

Bobbing his head to a muted beat, Anthony DiNozzo strode off the elevator into the squad room, greeting his partner as he reached his desk.

"What's got you so happy, DiNozzo?" his partner, Kate Todd, asked, her eyes not wavering from the computer screen.

"Had a great night, Kate. Can't I be happy about that?"

Looking up at him, Kate rolled her eyes at the grin plastered on his face. Shaking her head she replied, "Once I don't have to hear about your latest hook up, I'm good."

"Why are you so sure I-"

She cut him off with a look that answered his unfinished question.

"Fine, but why wouldn't you want to hear about it? I mean, it was-"

"What was DiNozzo?"

Tony turned his head to see his boss entering the pen, coffee cup in hand. Tony gulped, possible answers rushing through his mind, waiting to be said. Gibbs looked up at Tony as he sat down, his eyes almost demanding an answer.

"Movie, boss. Watched a Bond marathon last night, got me pretty riled up, guess it hasn't worn off yet."

Gibbs smirked, secretly loving how easy it was to mess with his agents. Kate smiled at Tony, receiving a scowl in return. Tony plopped himself down on his chair and leaned back to put his feet up on the desk. He pulled out his phone and started a game of _Blockbreaker _as he awaited further instructions. However, he did not get far in the game as Gibbs received a phone call.

"Gear up, dead marine in West Virginia."

As Tony entered the elevator once again, he received a sharp tap to the back of his head.

"What was that for, boss?"

"Quit bragging about sex in the office."

Kate's smirk in the back of the elevator went unnoticed by the two men as they began their day on what seemed to be a good note.

**_XXX_**

"Damnit."

Hitting his hand on the wooden desk in front of him, director Morrow of NCIS cursed once again. The situation was a lot worse than he had anticipated. The station he had set up in Israel had been blown to bits, presumably by Mossad. The station had been placed to, for lack of a better word or phrase, keep an eye on the Mossad operatives at their main base. He ran his hands down his face and wondered how in the world he could tell SecNav about what had transpired.

He groaned, realising that he had no choice, and that he needed a consult to figure out what to do next. Taking in a deep breath, he made his way into MTAC and ordered a call to be made to SecNav, stating its extreme urgence.

He straightened his suit and awaited the many accusations about to be made, that he deserved. He should have paid more attention to the operation, and now that they have been made there was a slim chance that they would be able to succeed or even continue the mission. As a familiar face appeared on screen, the director held his breath, hoping that all would go better than he hoped.

**_XXX_**

"Got it boss."

Kate looked up at her partner, "What did Gibbs want?"

"Platoon leader confessed, didn't want Young to blow the cover on his little drug business."

Kate smiled once again, "Guess your theory was wrong after all."

"Eh, doesn't always map out."

Kate raised an eyebrow and was about to retort until Gibbs strode into the bullpen, "DiNozzo, director wants to see you."

Tony's eyebrows furrowed, "What for?"

"Why don't ya go and find out, DiNozzo?" Gibbs replied sharply.

Tony winced slightly, "Got it, boss."

**_XXX_**

As he hung up, or rather got hung up on, the director made it known that he wanted to speak with Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo immediately. He returned to his office and poured himself a glass of scotch. The hour seemed impervious to him, as he just got verbally accosted by the Secretary of the Navy.

He took a sip of the golden liquid, hissing at the sharp, robust taste as he placed it on the table. He held on to the edge of the table as if to hold himself up as he gathered his thoughts. What he was about to do was extremely risky, but, as pointed out by SecNav, he had no choice.

He heard the door open and close behind him. _Time to get this show on the road, _he thought.

"Mr. DiNozzo."

"Yes, sir."

"I have a mission for you."

Tony's eyebrows shot up, "For me, sir?"

The director nodded and turned around to face the agent, "An undercover op that requires you to infiltrate an organisation in Israel."

"Undercover? Look, as cool as that sounds, are you sure you don't want a more experienced-"

"No," he replied sharply, cutting Tony off, "This was requested specifically by the Secretary of the Navy. You are to go to Tel Aviv and report for duty as a new officer of Mossad."

"Mossad? Isn't that a terrorist organisation or something?"

The director sighed, "Not exactly. You will read up on the institution, everything you need is in the folder on my desk."

Tony's eyes averted to the cream folder on the wooden desk. He looked back at the director, a bit of uncertainty in his eyes, "But, won't they know that I'm not Israeli? I mean, I don't exactly look-"

"Your name is Tom Dagan. You became a member of Mossad by age nineteen and continued to do missions until you were twenty-four, when you had a mission in D.C. You got injured during one of the missions got captured by NCIS. You escaped last night and are in hiding until tomorrow when you get on a commercial flight to Tel Aviv."

Tony nodded, "How can I explain me not being able to speak Hebrew? And where is the real Tom Dagan?"

"You are not Israeli, you had just moved there when you turned eighteen from Italy. You speak Italian with only small knowledge of Hebrew."

Tony took in a deep breath, "What about Dagan?"

"There is no Dagan, I have enough agents within Mossad to create a profile."

"Well don't you have an answer for everything," Tony said dryly.

The director smiled slightly, "Your plane leaves tomorrow at eleven hundred hours, be there on time."

Tony nodded one last time and took the folder off the desk, turning to make his exit. As he opened the door, the director spoke up, causing him to turn around.

"Agent DiNozzo," he said, "good luck, and don't screw this up."

Tony chuckled on his way out, muttering under his breath, "No pressure."

Morrow watched the young agent exit the room, folder in hand, and took another sip of his scotch. He narrowed his eyes, hoping that the right decision was made, for even the slightest mistake can compromise DiNozzo's position and cause not only his untimely demise but can also provide a reason for the growing distrust between the two agencies.

"I really ought to retire," he said to no one in particular.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Story:** Bug On The Wall (2/?)_

_**Author:** Rosalie Duquesne_

_**Pairing:** Tony/Ziva_

**Rating:** T (PG-13)

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS or its characters, nor do I have any knowledge of the activities of Mossad. This fanfiction is purely for entertainment purposes and not for monetary gain of any kind._

_**Summary**: Slightly AU. Set in mid season 1. Tony goes undercover in Tel Aviv by the orders of the director of NCIS, and, by extension, SecNav. While infiltrating Mossad he meets Ziva David, the daughter of the director of Mossad and is appointed to work with her. Will she compromise his mission?_

_**A/N:** First I need to clear something up. I know that Mossad would not intentionally attack an American base of any kind, that is why I did not directly say that they did it, it ties in with the story. And secondly, Tony's 'name' also ties into the story, which you will find out later on._

_**A/N 2:** Anyways here's Ziva ! Anyways, this chp is more of a filler and has some flashbacks to help you understand this fic a bit more, but I wont be revealing what information Tony is searching for just yet. To build anticipation and all lol. Oh, and in the next one Tony and Ziva will meet :) Hope u guys like this one ! Please review ! I'm also open to suggestions if you guys have any :)_

_**XXX**_

Tony closed the folder after reading it for about the twelfth time in the past ten hours. He had memorised everything in that folder, from the mission and his partner to his real Italian name, Antonio Esposito. This was his first undercover op, and he was understandably nervous. His heart beat increased slightly as the plane took off into the early morning sky.

"No turning back now," he said to no one in particular.

He closed his eyes and leant his head back, taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm his nerves. It would not be useful if he started this mission as he felt right now. The plus side is that he had approximately twelve hours and about four different movies to relax.

Trying to avert his thoughts, he thought of the night before, when he had to tell the team that he would be gone for a while. Everyone had the reactions that Tony had predicted, except for Gibbs.

"_When are you coming back?" Abby said, voice laced with emotion._

_Tony winced, "I don't know, Abs. But don't worry, I'll be back, I promise."_

_He knew that he was not in the position to make such a promise, but he could not stand to break the Goth's heart. She pouted and tears welled up in her eyes._

"_I'm gonna miss you so much, Tony," she said, giving him a bone breaking hug in the process._

"_I'll miss you, too, Abby," Tony struggled to let out, "Abs, can't breathe."_

_She reluctantly let go of Tony and stepped back, "Are you going to tell us where you're going?"_

_He shook his head, "Can't, sorry."_

_Turning to Kate Tony smiled, "I know you're gonna miss me Katie."_

_Kate rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Don't get killed, DiNozzo."_

"_I'll try to come back in one piece."_

_He then turned to Gibbs, "Boss, I-"_

"_Good luck, DiNozzo," he simply stated._

_Tony nodded, "Thanks, boss."_

_Putting his bag on his back he exited the bull pen, smiling at Abby who was waving goodbye to him. He waved back as the elevator doors closed. Sighing, he placed his hands in his pockets, where he felt a small piece of paper._

_Curious, he pulled it out and unfolded it. Recognising the handwriting, he read the instructions his boss left for him, wondering how in the world he knew and how he had managed to sneak it into his pants pocket. _It's Gibbs, _he thought to himself, _he knows everything.

He smiled and opened his eyes, knowing that he will miss his teammates, but also knowing that this mission was of dire importance. He wondered how hard the missions were, how much it would change him. How long it would take him to find out the information he needed.

He pushed the seat back slightly and got comfortable as the movie started. As _Quantom of Solace _began to play a lazy smile etched itself onto his face. Maybe there was hope after all.

**_XXX_**

Taking a sip out of his coffee cup, Gibbs waited for his agents to return from Abby's lab, hopefully with something they could use. They were stuck with a cold case and it was going nowhere as it did many years ago. He could not help but think that DiNozzo's different way of analysing could have come in handy with this case, but he brushed it aside because pondering on what cannot be changed serves no purpose.

The agent that had come to take his place, McGee, seemed to be capable enough. Despite his rather clumsy tendencies, and lack of knowledge about investigating crime scenes, he was a quick learner, and his computer skills were definitely handy.

His gaze floated over to Tony's desk, and his thoughts were soon occupied by him as well. Tony was a good agent, that much he knew, but the idea of him going on such an important undercover op seemed a little hinky to him, to use Abby's word.

_Gibbs, ignoring the voice of the director's assistant, bounded into the director's office, demanding an explanation for why his agent was chosen for an undercover op._

"_He was the best choice, agent Gibbs."_

"_Where did you send him?"_

_He folded his arms, "That is classified information."_

"_The hell it is! I want to know where you sent my agent!"_

"_I am under the direct orders of SecNav not to tell anyone of his whereabouts, agent Gibbs."_

_Glaring at the director, Gibbs wondered to himself why in the world the Secretary of the Navy would choose Tony to go undercover. He is a capable agent, but he is not emotionally ready for any kind of undercover mission, especially one considered by SecNav._

"_Agent DiNozzo is long gone, Gibbs, what's done is done. He is more than capable of-"_

_Gibbs scoffed, "He is a good agent, but he does not have enough experience and you know that!"_

"_Au contraire, his skills are what made him all the more perfect for the job."_

_Gibbs looked away, running his hand over his mouth. "You better be right about this," he said without turning._

"_I am," he replied confidently._

_Gibbs stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him, hoping that the director hadn't just made a grave mistake._

**_XXX_**

Every set of eyes followed the brunette as she made her way through the room, almost with a sense of arrogance. She was medium height with a slender body that most women would kill for. However, she did not have the appearance of who she actually was. Especially now, dressed in a floor length, deep green dress with a low v-neck and an even lower back, she gave the appearance of a spoiled heiress. Her silver heels made it seem impossible for her to do anything but walk…barely. Her hair was curled and fell around her shoulders, making her look as elegant as possible.

However, anyone who knew Ziva David knew that she was aching to get out of that dress, and those shoes, finding them as impractical as humanly possible. Anyone who knew her knew that she was one of the best Mossad had to offer, in spite of her young age. At a mere 21 years of age, Ziva could render any man harmless, using any item that she could put her hands on. Paperclips, credit cards, anything she could pick up she could use as a weapon to take lives. Anyone who knew her feared for their lives, for no one stood a chance against such an amazing fighter. For all those who did not know her, they did not last too long in her company, especially if they were her target.

This evening, she had just returned from an op in one of Israel's most prestigious clubs. It was easy for her to get in, being the director's daughter and all, but this had meant she was entitled to dress up. A feat in itself for her. She had followed this man across the coast until he had changed course and stopped in Tel Aviv. A convenience for her, seeing that she had to report back to her father immediately and his office was not too far from the club. This is why she had shown up at Mossad headquarters in a dress that made her appear to be the complete opposite of who she actually was. She wanted to report to her father as soon as possible, to get out of that wretched dress as fast as she could.

She walked into Director David's office, still as perfectly coiffed as when she had left. Eli David looked up from the papers on his desk and met the deep brown eyes of his daughter.

"Ziva."

"Director," she replied, "the mission was a success, the body is being disposed of as we speak."

"Well done," he replied, sifting through the papers on his desk once again, momentarily ignoring his daughter's presence.

"May I leave now?"

He raised a hand, stopping her in her tracks, "Not yet, I have a favour to ask of you."

Ziva nodded and stood in place, awaiting further instructions, as a loyal officer would. Despite her slightly aching limbs and her desire to take a long bath, she stood rooted to the spot until the director finally spoke.

"You are to pick up one of our new recruits in two and a half hours," he said, removing his glasses from his face.

"Me?" she asked, a little surprised by what she had been asked to do.

Eli nodded and stood slowly, making his way around the desk to lean on the front, facing his daughter. "You are to pick him up and mentor him. He has already had the training, and is quite the officer, he was taken hostage. He escaped two days ago and is due to arrive tonight. You are to take him with you on the next operations that I send you on, to evaluate his capabilities."

She felt slightly threatened, but brushed it off, realising that there was no valid reason for such a feeling. Nodding reluctantly, she moved to exit before he called her back.

"A kiss for your father?"

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, she walked over and quickly pressed her lips to her father's cheek exiting as fast as she possibly could. She had two hours to take the bath she oh so desired, before she sped over to the airport to pick up the new officer. She let out a breath as she hopped into her Jeep and drove off faster than she anticipated.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Story:** Bug On The Wall (3/?)_

_**Author: **Rosalie Duquesne_

_**Pairing:** Tony/Ziva_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS or its characters, nor do I have any knowledge of the activities of Mossad. This fanfiction is purely for entertainment purposes and not for monetary gain of any kind._

_**Summary**: Slightly AU. Set in mid season 1. Tony goes undercover in Tel Aviv by the orders of the director of NCIS, and, by extension, SecNav. While infiltrating Mossad he meets Ziva David, the daughter of the director of Mossad and is appointed to work with her. Will she compromise his mission?_

_**A/N:** Here it is ! Sorry for taking so long to update, but I am now officially a high school graduate :) And I know it's kinda short, but it's the first meeting between Tony and Ziva ! I had a blast writing this chp, especially when they first met :) Hope you guys like it too ! Please review !_

**_XXX_**

Tony stretched out his limbs as he stepped off the plane. He walked across the gravel to the airport, making the regular stops. As he walked through arrivals he kept an eye out for anyone, seeing that he had no idea who was to pick him up.

Not too long after he felt a tapping on his shoulder. Turning around his eyes met a petite brunette. She was a good bit shorter than him, donning a tight black top with sleeves that ended by her elbows, dingy green cargo pants and a pair of brown boots. The only jewelry she wore consisted of a simple pair of studs and a gold necklace with a Star of David pendant. He could not deny that she was an attractive woman, but something told him that they were not going to get along.

She spoke up, "Tom Dagan?"

He nodded and put out his hand for her to shake. She ignored it and went for his duffel throwing it over her shoulder as she uttered, "Follow me" almost unintelligibly. Making a face he followed behind her until they were outside. He could not help himself but to look at her rear, his head almost tilting to the side to admire its perfect roundness as it swayed from side to side with each step she took. Shaking his head he watched as she effortlessly lifted his duffel into the back of the small Jeep, slightly amazed at how she had the ability to perform such a feat of strength as the bag was heavier that it seemed. He brushed it off and placed his carry on in the back with the suitcase and hopped into the van, literally, as there was no door on the passenger side, and she had already entered the vehicle.

Before he had a chance to buckle his seatbelt she had sped off into the night, breaking the speed limit by what he guessed to be sixty miles per hour. He soon deemed this to be normal and calmed himself down. Not one for silence, he soon spoke up in an attempt to make small talk.

"So, you gonna tell me your name?"

She narrowed her eyes at the road and, if possible, went faster. He gripped the dashboard tightly with his right hand, his left clutching at the seat. He thinks he saw a miniscule smirk on her delicate lips, but soon gave up on that thought.

"You're gonna have to tell me sooner or la-"

"Ziva," she said, looking at him, "Ziva David."

"Nice to meet you miss David, but don't you think you should keep your eyes on the road?" he asked, sarcasm evident. But he would never reveal that he was actually concerned, especially since they were driving in darkness and Tel Aviv did not exactly have many street lamps…or any.

She raised an eyebrow, "Why? Does it make you nervous?"

With that she sped up, but Tony remained adamant in not letting his emotions show, as his training would have taught him. He fought hard to keep a hard, straight face as the speed steadily increased. He continued to stare into her big brown eyes, watching how fear was absent from her gaze, replaced by bravado and even a sense of cockiness. His eyes never left hers, but in his peripheral vision he noticed that she was turning the steering wheel ever so often, manoeuvering the car along the road to dodge other cars.

Albeit his rising heart beat, Tony continued to look blankly into her eyes, finding himself getting oddly comfortable. Soon enough, his heart rate slowed to a normal pace unlike the speed of the Jeep, which was now making its way through the streets of a small town, almost a blur, while the driver focused her attention on the passenger. Something about him was not right, and she could not put her finger on it. She found herself looking into his eyes to examine him, trying to figure out what exactly seemed off about him. Her gaze wandered from his now messy hair, to the green of his eyes, his long nose, stubble encrusted cheek and thin lips. He was a handsome man, that much she would not deny, but there was something that did not sit well with her. He almost seemed to be hiding something. She wanted to get to know him better, and seeing that an interrogation would not be the best way to earn his trust, she opted to observe him until he revealed his true purpose. She continued to look in his eyes, not paying much attention to him, as her thoughts were elsewhere.

Unfortunately, they had reached their destination. Not bothering to slow the car down she simply stepped on the brake and abruptly turned the steering wheel, spinning the car in a complete circle before it came to a stop. She was surprised that his gaze had not wavered, almost impressed actually, but she would never admit that. Not many people that had endured her driving could remain so calm, and while she was taken aback by his behaviour, she did not take it into consideration, as there was definitely a secret he was keeping to himself, everything might just be a clever ruse to throw her off her game. She will get it out of him.

"If you can stand, follow me."

Okay, that was definitely a smirk this time. He watched as she got out of the Jeep, not bothering to use the door, and calmly walked inside. He shook his head and slid across the seat to open the door and exit the car. This woman is nothing like any of the women he had ever met before. She was cocky, but she had reason for it, she was intense, and, to him, down right crazy. But for some reason he would not have it any other way.

As he stepped out of the truck his knees buckled a bit and he cursed himself, not only for allowing her to be right but also for showing weakness. From what he had read, Mossad did not allow their officers to show weakness, as a matter of fact, there was a whole course on how not to show emotion. At the time he read it, it seemed incredulous, but now, especially that he had met Ziva David, he could see how important such a course was.

As he made his way into the small house he took in his surroundings covertly, finding places in which he could seek solace if necessary. Making a mental note to check out behind the house after he continued into the house. It was a small cottage-like house that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere, but he knew better as it took her fifteen seconds flat to get to the house once they had left the town. Meaning that it would take him less than five minutes if he was driving.

Leaving his bags at the door he walked further into the house, looking at the simple décor. Once he reached the kitchen he saw a familiar derrière as she was leaning forward to gaze into the fridge. She pulled out two bottles and opened them only using the edge of the counter. She slid one of the beers across the table toward him as she took a swig of her own bottle.

Not wanting to seem paranoid he kept his gaze on her once again as he took a sip of the beer. This time, his eyes appreciated her slender body he guessed to be a lot stronger than it let on. This Ziva David was going to be a tough cookie to crack. Or so it seemed.

"Wait, Ziva David, as in Director David? The director of Mossad?"

She chuckled, taking another long sip of the beer. "You are very perceptive mister Dagan," she said, chuckling.

He smiled thinly, "It's Tom."

She looked at him curiously, eyes raking over his body. She obviously showed no shame in her actions, he thought to himself as she watched him intently.

Seeing a hint of a smile he watched as she replied, "And it's Ziva."

She walked around the table to where he stood, coming to a stop a mere few centimeters from him, "Come with me."

He almost shuddered at how enticing her voice sounded, while wondering how in the hell he was going to last so long if she was going to act like this the whole time. Blatantly checking him out, invading his personal space…not that he minded; oh no, he didn't mind at all. He smirked as he followed her back into the living room.

"Your bedroom is down that hall, first door on the left. The bathroom is the last door. My bedroom is adjacent yours."

He gulped slowly, not liking how her voice got lower as she just happened to mention where her room was located. He nodded and moved to pick up his bags to put them in his new room. He felt her eyes on him as he walked down the hall and turned into the room. It matched the rest of the house: simple. One bed, a dresser, an armoire and a bedside table with a lamp. He sighed and placed his bags on the bed, this was his life for the next couple of months, maybe even longer.

Knocking on the door broke his thoughts. He opened the door to see the brunette leaning into the doorframe, arms crossed. She immediately looked up into his eyes and narrowed her own.

"Get some sleep, we start at zero four hundred. Hope you packed sneakers."

With a smirk she sauntered down the hall to her own room, leaving Tony to stand there, mouth agape. Somehow he knew that complaining was not acceptable by Mossad either.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Story:** Bug On The Wall (4/?)_

_**Author:** Rosalie Duquesne_

_**Pairing:** Tony/Ziva_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS or its characters, nor do I have any knowledge of the activities of Mossad. This fanfiction is purely for entertainment purposes and not for monetary gain of any kind._

_**Summary**: Slightly AU. Set in mid season 1. Tony goes undercover in Tel Aviv by the orders of the director of NCIS, and, by extension, SecNav. While infiltrating Mossad he meets Ziva David, the daughter of the director of Mossad and is appointed to work with her. Will she compromise his mission?_

_**A/N:** First I just want to thank those who reviewed, even though you come in small numbers you make me feel just as good :) Okay, so this chapter was a bit of fun to write, especially the beginning :P I really hope you guys like it ! Their first mission is in the next chp, so i need lots of reviews to post that one faster ! Please review !_

_**XXX**_

Not knowing a thing about his surroundings, Tony decided to surpass the few hours of sleep to investigate his new home. He had gotten a look at what inside looked at, so, after making sure that Ziva was still asleep, he ventured out the back door. Behind the house was basically nothing, going on for miles. It was still dark, so he could not see much…scratch that, _anything, _so he would wait until the sun rose to get a better look.

However, he could make out a silhouette of a small barn-like structure about fifty yards from where he stood. He cautiously walked over, hand on the knife at his waist, making good use of one of Gibbs' many rules. Looking back at the house at regular intervals, he deemed it safe to enter the small building. Unfortunately, as he reached he realised that the door was locked with a rather large padlock. He jostled it a bit before giving up and walking back to the house, silently making it his business to ask her about it.

As he entered the house he closed the door behind him and walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water to drink.

"You might want to save that for after our run."

Tony nearly jumped out of his skin when her voice broke the perfect silence. He placed his hand on his chest and looked at her incredulously, as she had a smirk on her face. He narrowed his eyes at her and re-capped the bottle. Placing it back into the fridge he asked her.

"How far?"

"Since I am not too sure about your physical state, eight miles."

Tony screamed inwardly, _Eight miles? I can barely make four!_

Walking inside to get changed, he groaned as he realised that it did not matter and that he had to do run to keep up with the pretense of him running like this on a daily basis. But that did not mean that he had to like it.

**_XXX_**

Gibbs walked up the stairs to MTAC as per the director's orders. The last time they had conversed, Gibbs had demanded to be kept in the loop about DiNozzo's status, whenever they received an update. It had only been a day since his departure, so he had no intention of receiving any information, but he was at a loss as to why the director would request his presence if not for an update.

He entered the spacious room, sitting a chair over from the director.

"Morning, director."

"Agent Gibbs."

"I'm guessing this isn't a social call?"

Despite the darkness of the room, Gibbs could make out a small smile on his face.

"No, it's far from."

Gibbs remained silent, prompting him to continue.

"We got word that DiNozzo was picked up by Ziva David and is supposed to be in her care for the duration of his mission."

Gibbs look across the chair, "That's all?"

"Ziva David is the daughter of Eli David, director of Mossad. She is said to be the best at what she does."

Gibbs moved to stand, "If DiNozzo is as good as you claim to know, there shouldn't be a problem-"

"DiNozzo's capabilities are not in question here, Agent Gibbs," he interrupted, "but rather miss David's."

Falling back into the chair, Gibbs silently cued Morrow to continue.

The director returned his gaze to the screen and continued, "Ziva David is not only known for her incredible physical skills, but mental as well. She has the mind of a trained and experienced investigator, she will analyse and interpret anything DiNozzo says and does. While I have no doubt that he can keep his cover-"

"You're worried that she is a lot better than the rumours let on," Gibbs finished, curiousity piqued.

"Exactly. They are receiving their first mission in a few hours and are set to start later that day. I have eyes on them to see if DiNozzo does something stupid, but they cannot save him if he does," he finished grimly.

Gibbs nodded and walked up the ramp to exit the room, anxieties and nerves slowly bubbling near the surface.

**_XXX_**

Tony had barely made it into the shower before he collapsed against the tiles fully clothed. He stripped, threw his clothes out the stall, and turned on the shower full blast, with cold water. It definitely woke him up, but he would have to wait a few minutes before he could get up.

The run had started out good enough, her pace not too much faster than his. He definitely thought he could last, that is, until he had realised that she meant eight miles to and back, not in total.

He literally forced himself to sprint the whole eight miles back just to keep up with her. His breathing had given him away, the short, ragged breaths revealing how out of shape he was in comparison to her. In addition to the sweltering heat, the run had made Tony sweat enough to fill a bathtub. Whereas Ziva just got a sheen. A sheen that made her tanned skin seem almost delectable as it coated every surface he could see, which was a lot, considering that she had run in simply a sports bra and shorts.

It wasn't until after the run that he realised the reason for her lack of clothing, the sweltering heat not helping his drenched state in the least. He let the cold water run down his body as he forced himself to stand, legs straining. He could feel each aching muscle, knowing that he had never experienced such pain before, and it was only after a simple run.

Lathering himself with soap, he scrubbed himself with his hands for what seemed like hours to rid himself of the smell of dirt and his sweat. Satisfied, he dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist before exiting the shower. He gathered his things and quietly exited the bathroom, walking down the hall to his door.

"We leave in ten minutes, we have to be at headquarters by zero five hundred."

He turned to see Ziva exiting her room behind him. Her hair was damp, and she had lost her sheen, replaced by a healthy glow from what he guessed to be a good shower. He watched her walk into the living room, wearing an outfit similar to yesterday's except with brown cargos and a normal deep green shirt.

He could not help but wonder what she wore when she slept as he watched her form turn into the kitchen. He quickly shook his head, expelling any thoughts of the sort and entered his bedroom knowing that he deserved a quick nap before heading into headquarters.

**_XXX_**

Kate looked up at the empty desk in front of her, pressing her lips into a thin line. Forcing herself to look away she refocused her attention on her computer screen as she continued her research for their current case.

It had been too quiet for her liking. Tony was normally making a crude joke or trying to make small talk, which normally ended in him talking about his latest 'conquest'.

She sighed and stopped typing again, taking a longer look at his desk. A mental picture of him laid back with his feet on the desk popped into her head causing her to smile.

"I miss him, too."

Kate whirled around in her chair, a startled expression on her face, to find Abby; her arms on top the make shift wall, chin on her arms. Her pigtails tickled her cheeks, a faint smile on her black lips. She then looked at Kate, a glimmer of hope in her eyes, "He's gonna come back, Kate. Don't you worry. Anthony DiNozzo never breaks a promise."

Kate nodded, wondering if Abby had said that to appease her, or for herself, because they both definitely needed it.

**_XXX_**

Less than ten minutes later, he walked into the room to find Ziva curled up on the couch, attention focused on the book in her hand.

"We have to go now. Our meeting starts in twenty minutes."

"How long is the drive?" he asked, curiously, while grabbing an apple from the bowl on the table.

"Half an hour."

Before he could protest she continued with a smirk, "Fifteen minutes if I'm driving."

He silently prayed to God that she would not pull another stunt while driving this time, especially now that they were in broad daylight. This time he climbed in and immediately put on his seatbelt, thinking that she might try a more elaborate stunt now that she could see more clearly.

Much to his delight, she kept her eyes on the road the entire time, but her speed remained the same. He could get used to the speed, but he knew would take some time.

True to her word they had arrived in fifteen minutes flat. The two climbed out, his knees stronger this time, and he followed her into the large building. For the headquarters of Mossad, Tony thought the building was pretty high class. _Although, they're probably the top of the food chain around here, _he thought to himself.

He walked astride Ziva as she turned down endless hallways and walked up a few flights of stairs, much to Tony's limbs' dismay, until she finally stopped at a small brown door. She opened it and they both entered into a room filled with other, larger than Tony, men that appeared to be rather intimidating. However, Ziva walked through the room, clearly unphased by the number of men surrounding her.

She stopped in front of another door, knocking this time before entering. Tony walked into the room after her, looking intently at the older man that sat behind the large desk in the middle of the room.

"Good morning, Ziva. I would hope that everything has gone well so far?"

"Yes director."

Tony's gulped once he heard her utter that last word. He was in the office of the director of Mossad. He stood in front of Eli David, director of Mossad. He watched as the elderly man motioned for the two to sit on the chairs opposite his desk.

He took a breath and sat, calming his nerves as he remained in the company of one of the most powerful men in Israel.

"Officer Dagan, I trust that my daughter has been nothing less than hospitable towards you?"

Although it was more of a statement Tony could not get over the fact that he had just called Ziva his daughter. He should have put the pieces together himself, but for now he had to act nonchalantly.

With a curt nod and a quick, "Yes sir" Tony kept his composure as best he could.

"Good. I also hope that you two are amicable enough to work together, because your first mission together starts later this evening."

Taking his bottom lip between his teeth for a second, Tony contemplated how quickly Mossad officers were supposed to commence a mission, without what seemed to be adequate time to prepare.

"You are to take out Zedekiah Shayat, a known ally of Hamas, who is expected to meet Alexsandor Vinazie, one of our own. Both are expected to be dead before you return."

Following Ziva's lead he nodded his head and stood from his seat.

"Officer Dagan?"

Tony turned on his heels, looking at the man behind the desk.

"Do not mess this up."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Story: **Bug On The Wall (5/?)_

_**Author:** Rosalie Duquesne_

_**Pairing:** Tony/Ziva_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS or its characters, nor do I have any knowledge of the activities of Mossad. This fanfiction is purely for entertainment purposes and not for monetary gain of any kind._

_**Summary**: Slightly AU. Set in mid season 1. Tony goes undercover in Tel Aviv by the orders of the director of NCIS, and, by extension, SecNav. While infiltrating Mossad he meets Ziva David, the daughter of the director of Mossad and is appointed to work with her. Will she compromise his mission?_

_**A/N:** So sorry for taking so long to post this chp, but i went away for a little while, then some problems with life came along (again) but i'm dealing with everything, so here's the next chp :) It's their first mission ! Had a bit of fun writing this one too and hope you all like it ! Please review !_

_**XXX**_

Tony followed closely behind Ziva as she made her way through endless alleys and darkened streets as the evening soon became night. They had received the details of the mission once they had left the director's office, one of the large burly men Tony had noticed handing Ziva a folder as they made their exit. The many papers had read that the targets were meeting at a local bar on the outskirts of the town.

Ziva had decided that the two of them return to the house for a short while to restock, on weapons in her case, before heading back out before sun down. Unfortunately for Tony, the closer it got to sunset, the more he lost control of his nerves. Understandably enough for him because it was his first mission, but not for his alias. So for the time being he controlled his nerves and walked behind Ziva, following her small figure until she stopped.

Across the road was the bar they were supposed to be in. However, as Ziva moved Tony held her back, "Isn't this too much of a public place to kill someone?"

Looking back at him she sighed in defeat, "Does it really matte-"

"Is there an alley around the bar?"

Her eyebrows knit together in confusion, "Yes, on the side, there is a door inside the bar that will take you out there. What-"

"Okay, I have an idea."

Ziva raised her eyebrows skeptically, "You have an idea?"

"Just listen, maybe you will have fun with it," he winked.

**_XXX_**

Eli David sat patiently in his office, awaiting the arrival of his two officers. Apparently the op had gone off without a hitch, and the reporting officer had even said that he might have seen a smile on Ziva's face. This made him confused, seeing that the last time he had seen his daughter smile was before the death of her sister years ago.

He wondered what was so special about the new agent, Dagan, that made his daughter want to smile. He had a certain quirk to him that Eli had deduced as an effect of living in America for so long, but otherwise, the man seemed to be the opposite of something special.

Placing his hand over his mouth, he tried to rid his thoughts of the new agent and try to focus on the issue at hand, unfortunately not for long.

Ziva soon entered the room, Dagan behind her, and she had the smallest hint of a smile on her face.

"Shalom, Ziva, officer Dagan."

"Shalom, director David," Tony replied.

"The mission was a success, the bodies are being disposed of as we speak," Ziva replied curtly.

"So I have heard, I hope it was not too difficult for you, officer Dagan."

Tony shook his head, "No, sir."

Ziva then made it her place to interrupt, "Actually, it was Tom's idea that made it so much easier, and…amusing."

Eli cocked an eyebrow, wondering how close they were that Ziva referred to him by his first name. "Amusing, Ziva?"

She smiled slightly, "Yes, his idea made our mission a lot less…messy I should say."

"But the job was done?"

She nodded, "Yes."

He looked down at the papers on his desk once again, "Very well. You shall report back to me tomorrow morning at zero seven hundred hours to receive your next assignment."

"Yes, sir," Ziva replied, this time with a straight face.

"Goodnight."

The two nodded their heads at the director before exiting the room. As the two got into the Jeep Ziva had asked if he had wanted to stop somewhere and get something to eat.

"What exactly is there?"

Ziva smiled, "Turn the next corner and pull up into the drive through, I shall order."

He almost looked at her skeptically but did what he was told. After hearing her place an order, in Hebrew nonetheless, he became even more worried, seeing that he literally had no idea what she was making him eat, but it was food, and he was starving.

As they pulled out he asked her, "Are you gonna tell me what you ordered, or is it a surprise?"

She smirked again, "I am guessing you have not had Israeli take out before?"

"And I'm guessing you don't know how to use contractions?"

Her brows furrowed, "What is a contraction?"

He smiled and slightly rolled his eyes, "Never mind, and no I've never had Israeli take out before, mom always used to say that a home cooked meal is the only meal."

Ziva smiled. He looked at her and for the first time, took in her appearance while she was in a truly good mood. He noted how her smile stretched all the way to her eyes, how her whole face lights up as a smile graces her lips, how even the smallest smile reveals the cutest dimple in her left cheek, otherwise unnoticeable. Shaking his head he directs his attention back tot he road and picks up on the conversation, trying to divert his attention from the dangerous woman seated next to him.

"So are you gonna tell me what exactly is in this Israeli take out?"

Turning her head she looks at him a mischievous glint in her eyes, "You will just have to wait and see, now wont you?"

Tony gulped and parked the car in front the house, turning to look at Ziva before they left the car, "Look, I think we're getting along pretty well so far and it would be a shame if you decided to poison me so early in the game-"

He was abruptly cut off by the sound of her laughter, no, more of a cackle. He looked at her, wondering how in the world she thought this was funny, unless she wasn't going to…

"Oh, I overreacted didn't I?"

She slowed her laughter to more of a giggle, he had never pegged her for the giggling type, but more of a boisterous laugh. With her hand over her mouth she replied, "Just a little."

Before she got out of the car she leaned into him, saying softly, "Besides, if I was going to kill you, I would take a more painful road."

"Route."

She looked at him confused, "Wha-"

"You said road, it's route."

She raised her eyebrows, causing him to wince slightly. Smiling, she patted his cheek a little harder than normal and walked inside, bags of food in hand. Tony smiled inwardly, wondering that if he could get away with that, what wonders awaited him in the future.

Because while Ziva David was a great partner, she made a hell of an interesting friend.

_**XXX**_

"So, Zee-Vah," Tony said with a grin, "How are you and Michael going?"

He ended his question with a wink, causing Ziva to glare at him in return before returning to her food, "I do not know what you are talking about."

Tony smirked, "Oh come on. I'm not blind. He's a nice guy."

Ziva looked up at her partner. He had never taken interest in her love life before. She didn't even know what she and Michael were just yet. They had known each other for their whole lives. He had been prompting her to start seeing him for the past couple of weeks, to which she gave in pretty soon. He had been showing his feelings for her rather blatantly, which caused her to be skeptic, but she dismissed it soon, guessing that his feelings were stronger than he let on. Her father had voiced his approval, saying that they would make a great couple, and she agreed, she just didn't feel anything for him just yet.

"He is a nice guy."

She set her empty carton down on the table and leaned back onto the couch, rubbing her temples.

"You okay?"

"I am fine."

He looked at her sympathetically, a small smile on his face. She may seem to be tough, but underneath that façade she's just a normal woman. One that needed some space.

"Why don't you go on inside, I'll clean up out here."

She opened her eyes and looked at him curiously, wondering why he would offer to do that. But his smile forced her to change her mind. His smile was the most genuine she had seen in a long time. It was refreshing to see someone who still had it in them to actually care. All she had to figure out was why he did.

"Thank you, Tom."

"No problem, Ziva."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Story: **Bug On The Wall (6/?)_

_**Author:** Rosalie Duquesne_

_**Pairing:** Tony/Ziva_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS or its characters, nor do I have any knowledge of the activities of Mossad. This fanfiction is purely for entertainment purposes and not for monetary gain of any kind._

_**Summary**: Slightly AU. Set in mid season 1. Tony goes undercover in Tel Aviv by the orders of the director of NCIS, and, by extension, SecNav. While infiltrating Mossad he meets Ziva David, the daughter of the director of Mossad and is appointed to work with her. Will she compromise his mission?_

_**A/N:** Sorry for taking a little while to update but my vacation has been rather busy lately :P Anyway, here's another mission ! I thought that I would put this mission in this chp…had a lot of fun writing it lol. Has a bit if playfulness in it so be ready :) The Tiva-ness is bubbling to the surface :P Hope you guyz like it ! Please review !_

_**XXX**_

Tony was beginning to fare better on the morning runs. She had not increased the length, but he guessed that she either felt sorry for him or that her father is forcing her to be friendly. Nevertheless he felt rather accomplished at the end of each run, now able to stand, albeit slightly wobbly, in the shower.

He had also become more comfortable on the many missions they were sent on. He soon realised that the missions had no rhyme or reason to them, the two of them were just sent to kill, not knowing if the target was a terrorist or father, god forbid. He had learned not to meddle into the 'why' of the mission and to simply focus on the 'how to carry it out'. He found himself awaiting each mission, accepting each one until the one that was supposed to catch his eye appeared.

He soon lost count of the many shootings and murders he took part in. The number of people he had killed, however, was permanently etched in his brain. Before he started this mission he could have counted the number of people he had killed or injured, as a cop and an NCIS agent, on one hand, now it was considerably more difficult. He had taken to adding a notch to his wooden bed, under the mattress, invisible to anyone but him. However, he had to seem unaffected by it all. _At the end of this mission I should get an Emmy for the act I've been putting on, _he thought to himself.

They had to be at headquarters earlier today, meaning that Tony had less time to get ready. He grumbled once he left his room with only two minutes to spare, from the fifteen that Ziva had given him, to find her sitting on the couch with another book, this one not in Hebrew, but in a language Tony did not recognize. Without looking up from the book she asked, "Ready?"

He nodded, watching as she leapt from the couch and picked up the keys to the Jeep in one fluid motion, not missing a beat as she opened the door and walked outside.

Tony found himself watching each and every move his partner made, not only for investigative purposes but also because of his genuine interest. Ziva David made him think, and think hard. She was nothing like any other woman he'd met, granted he'd never met another woman trained by Mossad before.

Her attitude was nothing like he'd ever encountered before, almost a nonchalant arrogance that everyone around her seemed to accept. Everyone except him, of course. He knew of each and every one of her capabilities, having been on quite the number of missions with her, but he felt oddly comfortable whenever he was in her presence. He felt brave enough to engage in lengthy conversations, in which she often gave her opinion, and he even had enough courage to challenge her a few times. Only a handful of times did he feel comfortable enough with their relationship, or whatever it was, to challenge her about something that really made her think, and it amused him to see that look on her face. The pensive look where frown lines would appear on her forehead, her eyebrows would scrunch together, her eyes narrowing just a bit and her lips would pout, all as she formulated an answer for his question.

He found himself oddly captivated by her presence whenever she entered a room, whether it was him alone in the room, or if there were others. He smiled slightly as he remembered a moment a few days ago when some of the guys had invited them out to drinks at a local bar not too far from home base.

His eyes drank in her form as she moved smoothly over to the bar from the pool table in the corner of the room, where she had just beat what seemed to be the tenth person to challenge her pool playing skills. The stack of money she made grew every fifteen minutes, the length of each game, and it seemed that people feared her less than he thought.

Is there something she isn't good at? _He thought to himself._

_Unfortunately for him, he hadn't realised how long he had been staring at her, how she swallowed the crimson liquid effortlessly, not even grimacing at the bitter taste. Hearing a chuckle next to him he focused his attention on the drink in his own hand._

"_Ziva David," his new acquaintance said, taking a sip from his scotch._

"_She is a special one," he continued._

_Tony smirked, taking a sip of his own drink, bourbon, before replying, "That she is, man, that she is."_

"_You don't stand a chance in hell."_

_He turned to face Michael, a confused look on his face, "What do you mean?"_

"_The look you are giving Ziva, I know it too well, my friend."_

_Tony narrows his eyes at his friend before smirking, and taking another look at Ziva, who seemed to be in the progress of humbling another person at pool. He took a gulp, finishing the drink, and set the glass on the table._

"_I've never met anyone like her. She interests me, what can I say?" he said, refocusing on Michael who chuckled once again._

"_Speaking as one of Ziva's oldest friends, I can only say that it was nice knowing you."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

_Michael shrugged, ignoring Tony's question as he walked off to get a refill. Tony looked back at Ziva, taking money from yet another man, an abashed look on his face. He stood and walked over to the pool table, standing behind Ziva as she added to the large stack of money on the table._

"_Care to play?"_

_Tony had become used to her astute Mossad senses so much, that moments such as this barely phased him. He watched as she turned on her heel, looking down into her brown pools. He stepped forward, closing the space between them, his hand moving behind her. Her eyes did not waver as he soon stepped back, pool cue in hand, smirk on his face._

"_Rack 'em up."_

Of course he had lost twenty dollars, but to him, it was worth it. Such moments between the pair seemed to excite Tony, making him feel daring, the adrenaline rushing through his veins. So as she drove them to headquarters, he found himself gripping the side of the Jeep casually, his shades deflecting the dust from his eyes, as she sped off in the early morning heat.

_**XXX**_

Tony could not help but smile in his current situation. Extending his arm out to Ziva he guided her inside like a perfect gentleman. Their targets were rumoured to be meeting at an opera house in the town. Unfortunately for the pair, that night happened to be the night one of the most popular singers was booked to perform. As expected, the building was packed with elegantly dressed people, chatting to pass the time until the show had actually started.

In order not to stand out, Tony and Ziva were required to follow the dress code, much to Ziva's chagrin. Once they had returned to the house he had been witness to the many curse words she uttered, or so he thought since she was speaking Hebrew. Tony went into his room to find a suit on his bed, shoes on the floor. He could not help but be excited at the mere thought that he gets to see Ziva dressed up, but he soon became confused at her reaction. Either the dress was really hideous, or she did not want to wear it.

It turned out to be the latter, because once Tony had seen her in the dress he had no reason to believe why she would not want to wear the dress. He had gotten dressed quickly and waited in the living room for her to emerge from her bedroom.

As she walked down the hall Tony could not keep his eyes off of her. Her hair was straightened and fell around her shoulders, something he was not used to seeing, along with her dress. It was a deep, seductive red dress that had a modest bust line, but a low back that made his hand itch to touch the bare skin. The dress stopped right above her knees, simple, but with dangerously high, black heels on her feet. He wondered how in the world she would be able to do anything but walk in those heels but he expelled the thought knowing that Ziva never failed to surprise him and he should just expect her to do her best, which was a lot better than he expected.

"I must be dreaming," he spoke in a less than perfect English accent.

She raised an eyebrow at his statement, prompting him to explain himself.

"You know James Bond don't you?"

"Who?"

Tony's jaw dropped, "Remind me to help you obtain some movie culture."

She simply shook her head and exited the house, Tony following not too far behind. As soon as they arrived she found their targets on either sides of the room. She was to keep an eye on Rachman and Tony, Nathanson. It was not difficult, seeing that he was the only man with a bright red shirt under his jacket.

"They are going to meet in the bathroom," he heard her say.

But before he could question her he watched as Rachman surely entered the bathroom two minutes after Nathanson.

"Time to move."

Tony moved swiftly behind Ziva, wondering if she knew how odd it would look if people saw the two of them enter the men's room at the same time, but it seemed like she couldn't care less. He watched as she slipped into the men's room, him the only one that noticed, and he walked in right after her.

He continued to watch as she waltzed up to the third stall, gun on hand, and kicked the door open, and sure enough, Rachman stood in there, an envelope in hand. While Tony wondered where in the world Ziva pulled that weapon from, Rachman raised his hands in surrender and walked slowly out of the stall toward the woman. Hearing a shuffle in the second stall, Tony went through with his part of the mission and kicked open the door, revealing Nathanson. Without thinking, he pulled out his gun, only to have it knocked out of his hands by his target.

Nathanson charged towards him, pushing him back into the sink. He let out a groan, but fought back. He delivered a sound punch to the man's jaw, satisfied when he heard the crunch. He watched as the man staggered back, hand on his jaw. He took note of his gun on the floor in the second stall and quickly devised a plan in his head as would be expected.

He moved forward and threw a punch, which Nathanson easily deflected, shifting to the side. Tony watched as his foot collided with his side, causing him to fall to the floor. Looking hurt, he crawled forward on the floor. As Nathanson moved to kick him again he turned on his back and fired two rounds into the man's chest. His target fell to the floor, hands clutching the wounds to his torso. Soon he lay lifeless on the floor as Tony rose, cleaning himself off.

He looked up and saw that his partner was just as successful, Rachman gasping for air, a result of the deep slash on his neck. He looked up at her, his eyes questioning why she didn't just use her gun to which she quickly replied, "Never say anything about my mother."

He smirked as she bent over and retrieved her knife, cleaning if off in the sink, before returning it to its holster on her upper thigh. _Now that's hot, _he thought to himself.

What made him confused, though, is how she bent down and muttered something in Hebrew before closing the deceased's eyes. _She is going to be a lot harder to figure out than I thought._

She held her hand up to her ear, said something in Hebrew and looked at him.

"We have to report to the director now."

Not wanting to question why they were leaving the bodies behind he decided a snide comment would have to do.

"Going to see daddy dearest?"

That earned a glare from the deadly woman, one he was sure he should not enrage judging by how easily she overpowered a man bigger than him, far less one his size. He simply smirked once again, holding the door open for her, feigning chivalry.

"After you milady."

He could tell that she was resisting the urge to roll her eyes as she walked past him, pausing briefly to whisper something into his ear.

"Call me that again and I will no longer have a reason to be so amicable with you."

He shivered at the close proximity of their bodies, not expecting her to be so close to him. However, feeling bold, he decided to push her buttons a bit more. He came up behind her as she walked away, placing a hand on her lower back, his lips millimeters from her ear.

"What's the worst you can do? Castrate me?" he whispered, with a low voice.

Sensing the game he was playing she turned her head to face his, their noses almost touching. From afar they would seem like a couple very much in love, unable to keep their hands off each other. His hands on her hips, faces millimeters apart, seemingly lost in each other's gaze. But they knew better. He looked into her brown eyes, finding a glint in them he hadn't noticed before.

"Oh, I can do much worse," she replied, a smirk adorning her lips.

He let his gaze wander from her brown eyes to her slender nose, finally landing on her lips. He watched as her lips parted slightly, a small smile appearing on her pink lips. He looked back into her eyes and opened his mouth to say something, only to have her interrupt once again.

She said softly, "We should report back to the director."

He nodded, stepping back slightly, keeping his hand on her lower back, guiding her through the large crowd that was beginning to disperse as the show began.

They quickly made their way outside and hopped into the Aston Martin DBS that awaited them. He could not help but grin at the expensive car he got to drive, because there was no way in hell he was letting her drive this beauty. This was his dream car, and there was no way in hell he was passing up an opportunity to drive it.

He hopped in after getting Ziva in and resisted the urge to make a movie quote as he drove off, successful, but barely. The drive back to headquarters was quiet, the hum of the engine the only audible noise.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Story:** Bug On The Wall (7/?)_

_**Author:** Rosalie Duquesne_

_**Pairing:** Tony/Ziva_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS or its characters, nor do I have any knowledge of the activities of Mossad. This fanfiction is purely for entertainment purposes and not for monetary gain of any kind._

_**Summary**__: Slightly AU. Set in mid season 1. Tony goes undercover in Tel Aviv by the orders of the director of NCIS, and, by extension, SecNav. While infiltrating Mossad he meets Ziva David, the daughter of the director of Mossad and is appointed to work with her. Will she compromise his mission?_

_**A/N:** Firstly I am SO sorry for the wait. I had this chp up, but I had taken out some of the details and put it in the previous chp so I had to add a bit of stuff to this one. Here it is, and hopefully yall like it ! Ok, so I decided to fast forward things a bit. So Ari will make an appearance in the next two chps. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chp, was kinda hard to write the end, but it was worth it. Plz review !_

_**XXX**_

"So I expect you to report back to me at twenty-two hundred."

"Yes, sir," the two replied simultaneously.

As they turned to leave Ziva heard her name, causing her to turn on the spot.

"I would like to speak to you for a minute."

Resisting the urge to sigh she closed the door and approached her father's desk once again. He gestured for her to sit, not unusual, but it still made her all the more curious as to why he wanted to speak to her alone.

For the past couple of weeks he had requested to see both her and Tom, never him alone or vice versa. The two were quickly viewed as a team, almost a package deal. Wherever one goes, the other is always one step behind. She had even grown accustomed to his ways. After such a short period of time together she surprised herself by knowing so much about his character and his habits.

She began to notice the small things such as how he drank from the carton, squeezed the toothpaste out of the tube from the middle, often leaving it uncapped as well. She could list out all of the disadvantages to having him as a partner, whether it be his recklessness, his desire to always be the hero, or his constant reliance on his instincts, something she was sure would get him killed, but it never failed. At least not yet, she thought to herself. But she didn't mean it.

As much as she may hate to admit it, Tom Dagan had grown on her. Every quirk of his personality she had grown to like, no matter how annoying it was. She cringed upon hearing herself merely think it, pushing the thoughts at the back of her head as she noticed her father speak up.

"…is in Washington D.C."

"I'm sorry?"

"Ari, your half-brother, he is in Washington D.C."

Ziva's eyes furrowed together, "I do not understand. What-"

"We certainly did not send him down there."

Ziva leaned back into the chair, crossing her arms, "So what would you like me to do?"

"As you are his control officer I expect you to get into contact with him once you arrive."

"In Washington D.C?"

Eli merely nodded, "You will be working with NCIS. They are convinced that he a terrorist of some sort. You are to report there and prevent them from taking any action against him until you figure out what it is he is doing there. Understood?"

Licking her lips, Ziva paused for a second before nodding. "What am I to tell Dagan?"

"You may tell him of your mission, seeing as he is to continue without you while you are gone."

Letting out a breath Ziva stood, "I shall see you in a few hours."

Eli nodded and Ziva left without another word.

**_XXX_**

"You're going where?" Tony asked casually as he rummaged through the fridge for what seemed to be the tenth time in the past two hours.

"D.C."

Tony body instantly straightened and his eyes immediately found hers.

Narrowing his eyes he asked, "What for?"

"Apparently my half-brother is there and is causing quite a mix in NCIS."

"Stir. And who is your half-brother exactly?"

"Ari Haswari."

Tony nervously bit his lip and sucked in a breath. He had never worked a case concerning the man, but the stories were enough to spark his interest. So to hear that his current partner was his half-sister caused him to fight the urge to probe further.

"So when do you leave?" he asked, pulling a beer out of the fridge.

"Right after our mission tonight. We are not expected to take more than an hour, seeing that we have had to keep an eye on our targets for the past four days," she replied absently, taking the beer from his hand before he could get a sip.

Letting out a breath Tony asked yet another question, "When will you be back?"

He knew he should be asking a more pertinent question, like which team she would be working with, why she was the one to be sent to D.C seeing that the relationship between the two should cause a conflict of interest. But, for some reason, Tony could not figure out why he had asked when she would be back. For some reason he was more concerned with if she would be back in one piece rather than if she would be working with his team. More concerned with how he would be able to survive here without her.

"Wait, so I'll have to go on missions without you while you're gone?"

Ziva nodded, bottle at her lips, "You will be expected to continue by yourself until my return. I am confident that you will do your job effectively."

"Yeah, but it would be less fun," he muttered to no one in particular.

Not missing his comment Ziva smiled a little, finding his comment amusing and strangely sweet. As much as she would hate to admit it, she had become close to her partner, finding herself drawn to him in any situation. She knew him well enough to say that he is more than capable of performing on his own, but to say that he was willing was another story completely.

"I am sure that you will enjoy it the same in my absence."

Shrugging, Tony got up, leaving his beer on the table, "Call me when we have to leave."

Ziva sighed and watched him leave the room. Tom Dagan was the most interesting man she had ever met, not failing to confuse her every day. Taking another sip, she kept her eyes trained on the hall he just entered, thoughts swirling through her head.

**_XXX_**

"Ahh!"

Tony heard Ziva scream as he watched her go down, gunshot echoing in his ears. He winced and immediately ran to her side. He glanced around, ensuring the shooter was nowhere in sight and helped her up. She leaned on him, arm slung around his shoulders, his at her waist and he carried her into the abandoned building.

He placed her on the floor as they entered and closed the door quietly. Turning to face her he put a finger up to his mouth and moved slowly out of the room. Clearing the rest of the house, he refocused on Ziva and the wound to her hip. He moved to the waistband of her pants, but she swatted his hand away.

He looked up at her, "Oh come on, Zee. I have to see the wound."

She let out a breath, but motioned for him to continue.

As he undid her belt he could not help his small smirk at the situation: he was unbuttoning Ziva David's pants. Not exactly the time or the place, but he wasn't complaining. He lowered the zipper and carefully shifted her pants down to see the small dark circle right above her hipbone. He fought hard not to gaze at the black cloth peeking at him from under her pants and refocused on her wound. He drew in a breath upon seeing how much blood was leaving the small wound, but it barely missed her bone, so there would not be as much damage.

He straightened himself and removed his brown shirt, pressing it to the wound to stop the bleeding. He then pulled her pants back up and used the belt to press the shirt to her wound.

"You good to walk?"

Ziva nodded, cautiously moving to stand up. They reassumed their previous position and wobbled toward the door. However, as he opened it, they were met by a three men, guns pointed at them.

Shit, Tony thought.

He reached for his Sig, tucked in the back of his pants only for one of them men to scream at him in Hebrew. He looked at Ziva who whispered a rough translation. He complied and threw his Sig to the side on the desert floor.

The men approached the two, momentarily letting their guns fall to their sides to search them. Unbeknownst to Tony, Ziva had already formulated a plan and began to carry it out, she had just hoped he had the right reaction.

Simultaneously, she pulled her knives from either side of her belt and stabbed two of the men in the chest. Unfortunately, Tony did not react quickly enough. The third man hit him with the butt of his gun on his left cheek. He fell to the floor next to Ziva, leaving her defenseless. The attacker raised his gun and pointed at Ziva, now out of possible options.

The sound of a lone gunshot filled the air as Ziva's body dropped to the ground.


	8. Author's Note

_**Heyy guyzzzz,**_

_**First of all I would like to apologise for my lack of updates concerning this story. I've recently started university and my schedule is so hectic that I hardly even have time to sleep far less to write a chp. And on top of all that I'm having some problems getting my computer from DHL (NEVER using them again btw :/) Thought u all should know. I am actually writing updates now that mid terms are practically over but it is up to you, my readers, as to if I should bother to post them. I know that most of you have probably forgotten about this story (both for NCIS and Grey's Anatomy) and I do not blame you for not bothering to read on. If I get enough replies saying that I should continue, I will try my best to update regularly. **_

_**At the moment I have one update ready for 'The Tale of Arizona Robbins' and I'm currently working on the update for 'Bug On The Wall', please tell me if I am wasting my time writing these updates, because if I am I have other ideas (for one shots) that I can develop.**_

_**Thanks in advance,**_

_**Ur fellow ff writer/reader**_

_**R0$!3**_

_**Much love **____**3**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Story:**__ Bug On The Wall (8/?)_

_**Author:**__ Rosalie Duquesne_

_**Pairing:**__ Tony/Ziva_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own NCIS or its characters, nor do I have any knowledge of the activities of Mossad. This fanfiction is purely for entertainment purposes and not for monetary gain of any kind._

_**Summary**__: Slightly AU. Set in mid season 1. Tony goes undercover in Tel Aviv by the orders of the director of NCIS, and, by extension, SecNav. While infiltrating Mossad he meets Ziva David, the daughter of the director of Mossad and is appointed to work with her. Will she compromise his mission?_

_**A/N: **__I was so overwhelmed by the amount of reviews I got from my author's note. I am incredibly appreciate that all of you want me to continue this story. I am happy to continue it for you (I'm kinda curious as to how it will play out too lol) I have to warn you that updates will be a bit erratic as my workload just keeps on getting bigger and bigger :/ but I will try my best to update as fast and best as possible :) So without further ado here is the next chp of BOTW, I hope u enjoy it ! Please review ! :)_

_**XXX**_

Previously on BOTW

_Simultaneously, she pulled her knives from either side of her belt and stabbed two of the men in the chest. Unfortunately, Tony did not react quickly enough. The third man hit him with the butt of his gun on his left cheek. He fell to the floor next to Ziva, leaving her defenseless. The attacker raised his gun and pointed at Ziva, now out of possible options._

_The sound of a lone gunshot filled the air as Ziva's body dropped to the ground._

Ziva lay on the floor, unconscious, her hair splayed across the desert floor. Rushing to her side, Tony kicks the gun out of the, now dead, gunman's hand and kneels next to her.

He gently pats her face and whispers to her, "Ziva? Ziva, wake up. C'mon, Zee, you have to wake up."

Checking the gunshot wound he curses softly as he sees another wound right above the other. A through and through like the other, but the close proximity of the wounds must have made it hurt like a bitch.

"Ziva, I don't know how the fuck to tell daddy David you died so you better wake your ass up!"

He continues to fix up the wound as best he can, ripping every piece of cloth he can spare to stop the bleeding.

"Why would you have to tell him?"

Tony's head snapped up at the familiar, sultry voice. He let out a breath of relief before answering, "I _know _that he would make me explain what happened, and I am one hundred percent sure that he would blame me. Then he would castrate me."

Ziva scoffed.

"What?" Tony asked, "Too lenient?"

Shaking her head, the Israeli asked, "What happened? I don't remember much after I took off those men."

"Out, Zee, took out. After you took those two down the other hit me with the barrel of the gun, but while he wasn't looking I took the gun I threw down on the floor and shot him, but the little bitch took a shot after and hit you. Must have hurt pretty bad 'cuz you passed out."

Ziva narrowed her eyes, I did not _pass out._"

Tony rolled his eyes and tied the cloth around her waist, holding the makeshift bandage in place. Wincing slightly, Ziva sat up, "Thank you, Tom."

"Have to protect my partner."

She smiled slightly, but not without wondering why. She and Tom had developed a closeness, but why it changed how she acted toward him, even during missions, baffled her. She was never so polite and pleasant, especially toward men. She normally spoke rather crudely, with many sarcastic undertones.

She held out her hand to him and he helped her up without question, slowly and gently, trying not to cause her any more pain. However, now they stood mere millimeters apart, breath mingling.

Tony's gaze drifted from her deep brown orbs, to her slender nose, to her lips. Those oh so perfect lips. It was no secret that she was attractive, truthfully, he found her absolutely beautiful. Even now, with dirt and scratches on her face, hair knotted and wild. In spite of all that, all he wanted to do was to be close to her, to hold her, to kiss her… but he would never admit that.

"We should go," Ziva's voice broke the silence.

Licking his dry lips he nodded, "Yeah, time to face daddy David."

Ziva feigned annoyance by rolling her eyes, but the smile on her face said otherwise. Unfortunately, the smile disappeared once she realized she would have to explain to her father how careless they had been this mission.

_**XXX**_

Ziva groaned inwardly, more at her father's rant than the doctor's stitching.

Once she and Tony had arrived at the base they went to the infirmary, which Tony called a closet, where it did not even take five minutes before Director David burst in, spouting words in Hebrew that caused Ziva's eyes to pop out of her head. Once he noticed Tony was still in the room he asked him to leave, to which Tony willingly obliged. Unfortunately for Ziva, this meant she was going to be on the end of a talk about the _many _mistakes she made during the mission.

Only ten minutes later, Ziva was amazed at how many faults he had found given that no one but she and her partner had survived and knew about the situation. She was not surprised that he had her followed, but she expected him to trust her, even in the slightest, and especially on the missions.

"Papa!" she interrupted him, mid-rant, "Please! Enough! The mission is done!"

"Have you listened to _nothing _I have said, Ziva? You cannot properly perform your duties as Ari's control officer due to the extent of your injuries! I thought you were smarted than this!"

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Then I will take Tom with me!"

_**XXX**_

A/N 2: _Okay, so I know that this isn't much, but this is the best place for me to end it, firstly because I find it a decent cliffy (lol) and I want to ask you all a question._

Should I kill Kate?

PLEASE review and tell me, cuz I have two possible ways this can play out if she was alive or dead….thx for reading ! :)


	10. Chapter 9

_**Story:**__ Bug On The Wall (9/?)_

_**Author:**__ Rosalie Duquesne_

_**Pairing:**__ Tony/Ziva_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own NCIS or its characters, nor do I have any knowledge of the activities of Mossad. This fanfiction is purely for entertainment purposes and not for monetary gain of any kind._

_**Summary**__: Slightly AU. Set in mid season 1. Tony goes undercover in Tel Aviv by the orders of the director of NCIS, and, by extension, SecNav. While infiltrating Mossad he meets Ziva David, the daughter of the director of Mossad and is appointed to work with her. Will she compromise his mission?_

_**A/N: **__Heyy guys ! Just want to apologise for taking sooooo long to update :/ My schedule is basically suicidal so I've barely had time to do anything but homework and study…the joys of university…sighh. So, anyway, here is the next installment of BOTW…hope you guys like it :) Please Review !_

_**XXX**_

Director David raised an eyebrow, "Tom?"

"You know who I am referring to," Ziva replied, keeping her eyes on his.

"I did not realize you two had become so close."

"We have been living together for months now, did you expect us to live in ignorance the whole time?" she replied smartly as she gathered her things. Without leaving him room to answer, Ziva begins to leave the room.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked loudly, her hand poised over the doorknob, "I am not finished with you."

_Oh, how I wish, _she thought to herself. Nevertheless, she reluctantly turned on the spot, arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

"When did you become so catty, Ziva?"

"When I grew up," she replied a little harshly, "I am no longer your little girl to bend and break when you see fit. Not anymore."

Getting impatient, David straightened his tie as he spoke, "You _and _officer Dagan are to report to the hangar at zero four hundred. Once you arrive in America you are to report straight to NCIS and meet with agent Gibbs. I expect you to keep Dagan in line."

He walked over to Ziva and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight, _tateleh_."

_**XXX**_

"We're going to do what?"

Ziva rolled her eyes as he gently laid her back onto the couch. "You are to accompany me to D.C. where I will attempt to solve this mess between NCIS and Ari."

"Your half-brother," Tony said stoically.

"Yes," she sighed, "My father is doubting my abilities once again, this is why you must come with me."

Tony let out a breath, _How the fuck do I get out of this?_

"I have to go with you to NCIS?"

"We are to report there upon landing to meet with agent Gibbs."

This was probably the hardest Tony had ever tried in his life to keep a straight face.

"Can you get me a bottle of water?"

Nodding, Tony walked into the kitchen, wandering the whole way how in the world he can possibly pull this off. The first thing Morrow had explained to him was that there would be constant surveillance on him the moment he landed in Tel Aviv.

_Hopefully that means they're in the loop._

_**XXX**_

Tony's heart beat erratically as they entered that all too familiar steel box. As it ascended he hoped and prayed that no one would compromise his situation, and, even worse, he hoped that _he _could keep_ his _emotions in check.

As the elevator doors opened, he followed a very confident and silent Ziva into the bullpen where a very familiar brunette sat.

"Agent Gibbs?" Ziva asked brusquely.

Kate's head whipped up, eyes darting between the two officers. She quirked a brow, "He's not here. Can I help you?"

Instinctively, both Tony and Ziva pulled out their badges, thankfully for Tony, Ziva did all the talking.

"Ziva David and Tom Dagan. Mossad."

Kate looked at the badges then back at the Israeli, prompting her to continue.

"We are here to stop agent Gibbs from killing one of our officers."

"Ari Haswari?"

"Yes."

"Good luck," Kate muttered, eyes glancing over to Tony for a second.

"Where is agent Gibbs?"

"Who's asking?"

The familiar voice was like a slap to the back of the head for Tony. His head jerked around, his eyes landing on the silver haired fox, according to Abby.

"Mossad," Ziva replied coolly, turning slowly on the spot.

"What do you want?"

"We are here to stop you from killing Ari Haswari."

Gibbs smirked.

"Ziva."

All eyes shifted to find the source of the soft but attention demanding voice. Tony's eyebrows raised as they landed on the redhead walking into the bullpen.

"Shalom, Jenny," Ziva said, kissing the woman on either cheek.

Looking around the bullpen, Jenny answered, "Let's talk in my office."

Ziva nodded, but looked back at Tony. Jenny smiled, "I'm sure agent Todd can keep him occupied."

Tony nodded nervously and watched as the two made their way up the two flights of stairs and into the director's office.

"Agent Todd," Gibbs started, "Why don't you take officer Dagan here downstairs where he'll be more comfortable."

Kate smiled, almost menacingly, "Sure Gibbs."

Tony winced as Kate beckoned for him to follow her. The two kept an extremely pregnant silence the entire trip down, from the elevator to the minute she closed the door to the interrogation room.

As soon as Tony heard the door shut he felt a sharp pain at the back of his head. He grunted in pain and turned to see a very pissed Kate. He gave her a look, a look only she would understand, _Are we safe to talk?_

She responded by hitting him on the back of his head once again. He shut his eyes and grimaced. As he opened them he saw Kate sitting at the table, her hand folded on top.

"Hey, Katie, what's up?" he asked, wincing at how feeble he sounded.

"Mossad?"

Tony let out a breath and sat down, keeping quiet to let her get it out.

"You've been at Mossad for the past five months? Are you trying to get yourself killed? Why the _hell _did you accept this mission?"

"According to mister director, up there, I was the best guy for the job."

Kate arched a brow.

Tony held up a hand, "Don't comment on that."

After a moment of comfortable silence Kate spoke up, "It's madam director now."

Tony's head shot up, "You mean…"

Kate nodded, "The redhead that walked off with David-"

"_Dah-veed, _Ziva dah-veed," Tony corrected absentmindedly, "When did this happen?"

"About an hour before you got here."

"Huh," Tony said, a glint of amusement in his eyes and a slight smirk on his face, "Details. Now."

_**XXX**_

Abby paced in her lab, hand on her chin. Each time she turned her pigtails would fly in the air and whip her in the face, causing her to wince. However, she continued to do so as thoughts plagued her mind.

"You know, Abs, if you stop wearing a hole in the floor you won't have to swallow your hair every five seconds."

Oblivious to McGee standing in the doorway Abby continued to pace, now beginning to bite her lower lip.

"Abby?" he tried once again, but just as futile as the first time.

He walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders, "Abby!"

Abby blinked a couple of times before speaking up, "Geez, McGee. No need to become physical."

He immediately let go of her and watched as she returned to her computer, finger scratching her ear.

"And I'm pretty sure I'm deaf now, too."

"What's with the pacing?" McGee asked, changing the topic completely.

"All the cameras in the interrogation rooms have been shut off for the past two hours."

"And?" McGee shrugged.

"This is around the same time that creepy Mossad woman showed up."

"Yeah, she and her partner apparently."

"I wonder if that has anything to do with this?" she asked, gesturing toward the blank screen, which McGee expected to be showing the rooms on that floor.

"Maybe."

After a moment, Abby turned to the computer and began to type furiously at the keyboard.

"Abby?" McGee spoke up, "If they're offline don't you think there's a pretty good reason for it?"

"You never know McGee! Next thing you know a maniacal terrorist is down there wreaking havoc with hostages and shut off all the cameras and we're up here clueless and not doing anything!"

"Abby you really need to stop jumping to conclusions. I mean what are the odds o-"

"You very well I know the exact odds of that happening."

McGee gave in, "Okay, you probably do know, but still. You shouldn't just hack into the camera system based on a hunch. I mean next thing you know we see something we're not supposed to an-"

"_Tony?"_


End file.
